Grounded To Earth
by hypergr4phia
Summary: "You think this is easy? You think I wanted this? Guess again, Bella." He whispered menacingly as he slipped out my window; leaving the room frigid with his absense. "No." I whispered, knowing he could still hear me. "No, I know you didn't want me."
1. More Ripped Than Scotch Tape

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.***

**A/N: I dunno, you guys. Tell me what you think, but I don't feel like this is as good as my other stuff.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1…  
****More Ripped than Scotch Tape**

Dirty. I felt dirty.

Filthy. Grimy. Grubby. Soiled. Foul. All around unclean.

And no matter how hard I scrubbed at my skin, no matter how much body wash, how much soap, how many sponges I used, how many wash cloths, my skin still felt like it carried the plague. It was as if no matter how hard I scrubbed, the imprints of his hands on my skin would still be there. No matter how much skin I rubbed dry, his ghostly hands would still be there. Holding me down, holding me back. Making me relive the memory all over again. Over and over and over again.

I could never escape this. This, this feeling. No matter how many times I tried. I couldn't escape. I was a prisoner of my own skin. And I hated that feeling. Feeling weak. Feeling dirty.

The shame, the shame I will never live down.

I could have held my ground. I could have prevented it from happening. Key word: _could_. But I didn't. I laid there. Getting slapped, getting hit, getting his unsanitary, _ungodly_ sex shoved into my own. I laid there in pain. I laid there in my own blood on _my own bed_. I didn't try to stop things. I could have gouged his eyes or ripped his ears off. But no, I went with things.

God, this is why I hated myself.

Obviously, someone was trying to tell me that I should just stop being such a push over all the goddamn time.

_Gee, thanks, oh High and Mighty head-honcho, for the lovely warning. It was just heartwarming to know that someone cares enough to intervein my life in such drastic ways. _I thought bitterly.

I shut my eyes tighter, gripping the plastic arm rest for support, not listening to the stewardess as she asked if I needed water or some form of medication. I must have looked worse than I felt.

Maybe flying to La Push wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should have just stayed back in Phoenix… I flinched. No, that was defiantly out of the question. Staying back in Phoenix meant a greater chance of it happening again.

_It. _I couldn't even think the goddamn word. _Rape. _What a disgusting word. It made my skin crawl with invisible spiders and centipedes.

My thoughts wondered off to if Charlie still lived in the big red brick house in La Push, and if so, if Jacob Black was still his next door neighbor. I wondered whatever happened to Embry and Quil. And honestly, whatever happened to Jared and Paul. We all hung out when we were little; playing in the sandboxes, climbing trees in order to catch some clouds to bring back to earth, catching fish with our bare hands in the stream and then throwing the disgustingly scaly creatures back into the water where they belonged. I wondered if Sue still had her diner, and if business was still doing good, or even better than before. Or maybe, if it closed down over the years. What about Leah, was she still a huge bitch? Was everyone still afraid for their lives every time she looked at them? Or had she miraculously changed? I doubted she did.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but the flight landed fifteen minutes ago…" a stewardess with bouncing curls and bright blue eyes murmured apologetically to me.

I nodded, sluggishly grabbing my duffle from the top compartment and made my way off the plane and onto solid ground.

Solid ground. Yes, this is where I need to be. I need to be on solid ground; cold, hard earth. I need to see life right. I need to see the dangers, the risks. I need to think things through before I do them. I need to learn how to fight back. Because, to be honest, if I wasn't as delusional as I had been in Phoenix, none of this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't told myself again and again that no one was following me up the steps to my apartment, if I had looked behind me, if I hadn't trusted the man across the hall, I wouldn't be here, in an airport, searching around for my father who I hadn't see in God knows how long.

"Bella?" I heard someone call, not a few feet from me.

"Dad?" I looked to my right, and sure enough, my father was standing tall there, looking exactly the same, to which I smiled widely at for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Isabella Swan. Get over here and give your father a hug!" he demanded of me, and I flinched.

I didn't want to be in such close contact with a man, but then again, this was my father. He wasn't going to hurt me, grab me, touch me like _he _did. So I hugged him. And I must say, I was proud to admit that I didn't scream or freak out. Maybe I was handling this better than I originally thought.

"Alright, kiddo. Let's get back home, and we can talk all about our time apart." Dad chuckled.

I nodded meekly in return.

I didn't talk much on the drive from the air port to La Push. In fact, I didn't talk at all. Only nodding a few times before I went off into a false state of slumber. I didn't _really _want to fall asleep. Sleep meant nightmares, and nightmares meant screaming. I couldn't have Charlie so alarmed by my screams; he'd end up going northbound in a southbound lane. That would be bad…

"Bells." Charlie nudged me, sending me into a state of panic as I froze eyes as wide as Bambi's mother. "We're home…"

I just nodded and grabbed my duffle as Charlie had already taken my lone luggage bag from the backseat of his red pickup truck.

"Oh, and Bella, I hope you like this truck, because as of today, she's yours. Take good care of her for me, will ya? She's my baby. And as much as I love you, I love this car, and if you scratch her… well let's just say I'll be severely angry with you." Charlie warned in mock seriousness as he pressed the cold keys into my clammy palm.

"Ha-ha, father dearest. Very funny. Thank you, by the way, for letting me come back here, and for the truck. It means a lot." I murmured before wandering off into the red brick house, going by memory as I stumbled up the stairs and into the last bedroom on the right.

I had just finished putting away all my clothes I had brought with me when I heard the distinctive sounds of many teenage boys trampling into the house.

_Christ, _I thought, _must I endure more pain? _

I didn't want to go downstairs, to be surrounded by a bunch of men, to possibly be _touched _by one of them, even the _possibility,_ freaked me out. A lot. I would have much preferred to stay in my room and doodle, but Charlie's calls of "Bella!" had my feet moving in a completely obedient, completely different direction than my mind.

So I did the mature thing: I took my sweet ass time walking down the hall and down the stairs.

"Geez, Bells. Could you walk any slower? My clothes are so much out of style now; old people are looking at me and thinking 'oh, I remember when I dressed like that.'" A husky voice boomed out towards me.

I smirked. Typical Jacob to find something of me to make fun of.

"Why, yes, Jacob. I can in fact move slower. Would you like me to show you?" I asked innocently as I slowed my decent down the stairs to one centimeter per minute.

"Oh hell naw!" Jacob thundered.

And before I could register, his hands were around my torso and under my legs; clutching me close to him Bridal Style. And all other sound in the room was cut off. All other sounds but a high pitched scream. And when I say scream, I mean _scream. _It sounded like someone was being murdered.

Everyone froze, naturally.

And when I finally froze along with them, the screaming cut off and I was back on my feet again; Jacob was backing away from me ever so slowly.

Shit. Oh god. Fuck. Crap. Christ.

That was me. That screaming, the screaming of someone being murdered, that was me. _Me. _

I stared wide-eyed at the wall as if it came to life and suddenly was dancing the tango with its good friend, the door.

"_Damn, _Arizona, you can _scream_." Someone who looked a lot like Embry whispered.

I smiled, breaking the tension.

"Gee thanks… Embry, is that you?" I asked incredulously.

"In the flesh, Madam Bella." He smirked as he bowed like only a gentleman would.

"Oh shut up, Embry. You're so full of it." Someone erupted from the group of guys I was only now becoming aware of.

My blush reddened as I realized that a whole room full of hot, muscley guys just saw my episode.

"Quil, c'mon. Like you're much better, Captain I-Go-After-Everything-And-Anything-That-Has-A-Pussy." Embry retorted, turning to face Quil.

The chorus of 'ohhhhh' and 'burn' that followed just added to the humor in the situation.

"Touché." Quil grunted though clenched teeth.

"So, Bella," Jacob started rambling as he turned his attention from Embry and Quil's little quarrel back to me. "This is everyone. Sam, and his fiancée Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, you know those two buffoons," he said as he pointed towards Embry and Quil.

"Hey! I am not a buffoon! I am a hooligan! There _is _a difference!" Embry protested, only to be smacked on the back of his head by an amused looking Sam.

"Anyway, that's Collin, Brady; you know Leah, and her little brother Seth." Jacob continued like Embry's protest never happened; pointing out each person as he went.

I nodded, looking over the group, trying hard to remember which one was which. When I thought I had gotten it, I looked down, just like the boy on the far side of the couch was doing. No, no, boy was too small of a word. _Man. _Yes, that worked better.

I felt eyes on my face, and I blushed bright red as I looked up to see the boy, man, on the far couch looking at me with an odd look on his face. His expression was pained, quizzical. As if he were so confused by something it was frustrating him to the point of pain.

I locked eyes with him, and regretted it. The second I looked into his impossibly silver-grey eyes, I snapped. I lost it. I knew within the pit of my stomach that we had some sort of connection, that the world, for me at least, had just shifted its access. But I couldn't care less. What I did care about, however, was the fact that I felt the need to go over by him and cuddle into him, seek his protection.

But, God, what was his name? Paul? No, Paul was standing next to Jared. Seth? Yes, Seth, Leah's little brother.

Little brother? Try _huge _brother. That kid was ripped. His hair fanned across his face in just the right way; pulling off the skater/emo hair cut better than anyone I had ever seen. His eyes, God, his eyes, they were just bottomless. I could lose myself in them. And, sweet sugar honey ice tea, was it nice to see him without a shirt. He was more ripped than Scotch Tape.

I frowned. I shouldn't be feeling like that. No, no I most certainly should not.

The itchy, dirty feeling was coming back, I was certain of it. The uneven crawl under my skin was telling me that I couldn't escape the filth for more than a few hours. That it would always be there. To remind me, to scar me, to hold me back.

"Bella. You alright?" Jacob asked, and even though I didn't look at him, I could feel the frown he wore on his face as he spoke. I could hear it through his voice.

I nodded. Again.

_Geez, Bella, _I scolded myself. _You're turning from Klutzy Bella to Bobble head Bella. _

Without thinking, I turned on my heel and sprinted up the stairs, down the hall, into my room, and locked the door.

I couldn't be around all of them. It made me jumpy, made me panic, made me frantic. Made me slightly claustrophobic, yes, but this feeling was worse. Far, far, worse. I didn't trust any of them. Spare my father, and I didn't trust anyone, not even Jacob, Quil, or Embry. They could all turn so easily and take advantage of me.

So easily could they hold me down, hit me, bruise me, shove themselves into me without a second though. Thinking my screams of pain meant I was having a fucking merry time. Thinking my traitor body liked what was happening, and although my body might have responded as if it liked them touching me like that, my mind would be screaming a totally different story.

If they could only hear it, however.

"Fuck this." I mumbled to myself.

I was tired, and damn it, I was going to sleep for the first time in God knows how long. I was going to actually rest. Not sleep a few hours, scream, wake up, repeat.

Closing my eyes, I reminded myself that the sights I would see in the next few hours were only dreams, nightmares of the worst kind, and that in no way would they be real. No matter how much I prayed for a decent dream, life seemed to hate me and went against my wishes.

'_Fuck dreams,' _life probably thought, _'bring on the nightmares.'_

* * *

**A/N: I told you I wanted to make this story.(:  
Did you like it? Because I feel like I could have done so much better.  
Is it worth continuing?**

**LET ME KNOW. Seriously. Should I keep writing?  
**

**Reviewing is better than shirtless mass orgy of men in your living room.(;**


	2. Blackmail

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.****

**A/N: You guys talked me into finishing this. You're reviews made me feel so good inside.(:**

* * *

**Chapter 2… Blackmail**

Since I couldn't get myself clean enough, I decided to clean the kitchen. At least I could get something done. At least I could get something clean, while I couldn't get myself as spotless.

I scrubbed between the linoleum tiles on the floor, rubbing harder with the toothbrush than I thought possible.

"What the hell…?" I heard a voice in the door way and my head instantly snapped up. My face probably looked sheepish, like a kid caught doing something wrong.

"What is it, Quil?" I asked, truly confused by his reaction to seeing me cleaning.

"Why the hell are you sitting there scrubbing the floor while we're all at Sam's? Jake told you yesterday you should go to the meeting today. He's worried sick about you, Bella. This behavior of yours, it isn't right. What the fuck happened to you?" Quil stumbled over his words as he came to sit criss-cross-applesauce next to me.

That was true-Jake did invite me yesterday to some meeting at Sam's house, I just figured it would go more smoothly without me being there, making things difficult.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I should have known that they would put two and two together. My random acts and outburst and the little things I would do to keep myself in check, I was sure now that they noticed what I tried to hide. The boys knew something happened to me. They just didn't know what. And I didn't want them to. Not yet, at least. I just wanted them to back the fuck away from me and keep their hands where I could see them.

"Nothing, Quil." I whispered as I set the toothbrush into the bucket and pulled off the yellow rubber gloves. I sat back onto my feet.

"Bella, obviously it isn't nothing. Tell me what happened, you can trust me." Quil promised.

I felt like snorting at that, but I didn't. If I told him what happened, he would go telling Charlie, then Jake, and then Billy. And soon everyone would know. And I couldn't have that.

I shook my head.

"Bella," he snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I flinched, but he didn't seem to notice. "Trust me. I need to know. I'm your friend, and you can trust me not to tell anyone until you tell them."

"No." I whispered as I carefully shrugged out of his hold, I didn't want him to suddenly grab me tighter and do something to me.

"Bella…" he protested.

"No." I whispered as I moved to the corner of the kitchen, folding in on myself. Fetal position only brought so much comfort.

"Fine. You can tell me later. Just get your white ass down to Sam's. We got shit to tell you." Quil said as he got up from the floor.

He offered me his hand, and I just stared at it as if it wasn't there. I didn't want to go.

"Arizona, get your ass up. Now. Please? Do it for Jake. He's really torn up about your behavior. Show him you're as fine as you say you are." He smirked, knowing that I would cave for Jake.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand; he lifted me up.

"God, you are so… can I hit you one day?" I asked, watching his smile turn smug.

"Only if you want a broken hand, sweetheart." He promised.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

If I were being honest, I would tell you how I didn't remember the walk to Sam's house, and how I didn't remember sitting on the floor next to Jake's feet, but I'm not going to be honest. I'm going to lie and say that the walk to Sam's house was interesting due to Quil's comments and how I protested taking up space on the couch because there was slim to none left on its surface.

"Bella?" I heard Sam's voice ring into my head, his voice so full of authority, as always.

I just looked at him; that was all the recognition he was going to get from me. I didn't want to be here. The only reason I was here was because of Quil's carefully constructed blackmail. That boy knew my weakness. Hell, everyone knew my weakness.

Jake. Charlie. Billy. My family, my friends. Everyone knew I would do anything for them. And they constantly used that fact against me.

With a roll of his eyes, Sam continued on with whatever he wanted to talk about in the first place. I, however, looked off into space, remembering _him_ and _that time_. I flinched, and shut down. I wasn't Bella anymore. No, I was some shell of a person that looked a lot like Bella. I was some zombie monster that cleaned obsessively, and did whatever the hell she could to stay at a three foot distance from any man other than Jacob and Charlie.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout, and my eyes snapped back onto Sam.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking down.

"Damnit Bells! What the hell happened to you?" Jake shouted from behind me on the couch as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Nothing." I whispered. "Continue, Sam. I'm listening."

"Right, well, Bella, you know our legends here, yes?" Sam continued as if the little previous interruption never happened.

I nodded.

"Yeah, so you know how they state that we turn into wolves and shit?" he asked, talking only to me.

I nodded again, unsure of where this was going, but sure that I really didn't want to find out. The flipping in my stomach only made me want to be here less and less. Some revelation was about to happen in the Uley household, and to be honest, I didn't think I was ready to find out what it was about.

"Well, those are true. We-all of us here, spare Kim and Emily-are werewolves. We turn into wolves. It's not like we had a choice; it's because of our genes. And along with turning into a giant dog whenever the hell we want, we have-cheesy as this sounds-super speed, strength, vision, smell, and hearing. Oh, and we have a pack mind, so we can hear everything everyone's thinking while we're phased. Yeah, I get that this probably seems really insane and whatever, but it's true, and yeah. I'm just going to shut up now." Sam rushed his words together.

I nodded.

"Uh huh. Yeah, can you please excuse me for a minute?" I asked Sam.

He looked skeptical but he still said "Sure, take all the time you need."

I whispered a small thanks as I got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Want me with you?" Emily asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"No." I whispered as I turned the corner and walked down the hall, determined to find the kitchen alone.

_Super strength_. He had said. God, that just made things worse. I knew they were all stronger than me, but that just made things more intimidating. Scarier. Now I knew without a doubt that if any of them tried to hold me down and have their way with me, there would not be a hope in hell for me to be able to get away.

I was fucked.

When I finally did find the kitchen, I all but poured a glass of water halfway before I felt extremely light headed. I staggered, gripping the counter top in effort to stay on my own two feet.

"Bella." I heard someone whisper.

I felt my eyes roll back, as I braced myself for the fall I was sure about to happen, but it never came. The last thing I remembered was something really hot on my back, holding me up; electricity flowing from the hands and into my back, almost as if I were being shocked.

I fell into a dark abyss.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I felt hot. Really, really hot. Almost as if I was being boiled alive. I was sweltering.

My eyes snapped open.

"Bella." He said, staring into my eyes.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

Why was he holding me? Where the hell were we? We sure as hell weren't in Sam's house anymore, the breeze against my skin told me that much. But his arms that were wrapped around me were blocking my view of anything else.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, his eyes too full too many emotions; I couldn't gage what he was feeling.

"Yes, I do, Wolf Boy." I smiled weakly.

"And, besides the passing out, you're fine with that?" he smirked.

"I guess. It's just really hard to believe, I mean you're all so human, but at the same time, you're not. I dunno. I guess I'm just being stupid." I murmured, looking down at my hands that were folded on my lap.

"Right, well, you stay there." He set me down and turned and ran into the woods.

Great, I'm being ditched.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This all was so much. So insane.

A twig snapped, and my eyes flew open at the noise. I flinched more than was necessary, but I didn't care. What if it was _him_? What if he found me and was going to do something more to me?

A russet colored wolf appeared before me before my imagination could conjure up anymore bullshit.

"Jacob?" I asked, cautious in case it was a real wolf in front of me, not Jacob.

The wolf nodded, slinking closer to me.

Without thinking, my hand flew up and ruffled his fur. It was soft, yet coarse beneath my fingertips. I had to admit, it felt good, like my old dog, Skip, but much coarser in texture.

"Jacob, are you purring?" I asked incredulously when I heard a deep rumbling radiating from him.

The wolf lowered his head, almost as if he was embarrassed. Embarrassed… a wolf, embarrassed… a small giggle erupted from me before I had time to control it.

Jake looked up at me and gave me what I assumed was a smile before trotting back into the woods. I rolled my eyes and let my gaze travel over to the horizon. It seemed that Jake had brought me to the cliffs.

"Bella." Jacob's voice suddenly rang through my head, causing me to jump five feet into the air.

"Christ, Jacob! I didn't hear you! Is that a werewolf thing, super silence, or something?"I asked, my hand on my heart, gasping for air.

"Yeah." Jacob admitted sheepishly, his arm scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Great to know." I muttered, looking away from him and towards First Beach.

"Hey," Jacob whispered as he moved my face to look him in the eyes. "Bella, look at me." He commanded when my eyes refused to meet his.

When I finally met his gaze, he finally spoke.

"Bella, I really hope that this whole thing doesn't fuck anything up between you and me. I really hope that you can see past the fact that I'm a freak and be my best friend again." Jacob whispered nervously.

I couldn't help the giggle that I let out.

"Jacob, I love you. You know that. You're my best friend, for always, forever. Never question that. I wouldn't care if you were a wizard, or a fairy, or even a vampire. I would love you no matter what." I told him honestly, noticing that he tensed when I mentioned vampires.

"Bella. Do you know the reason we exist? Besides the gene?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. What the hell was he talking about?"

"Bella, vampires are why. 'The Cold Ones,' yeah, that's what vampires are. They're called that in the legends because they're ungodly cold and shit. They're a real fucked up species. And whenever one moves in the area, the wolf gene gets triggered, and next thing you know, you got a bunch of puppies sprouting up everywhere." Jacob ranted his eyes hot with anger.

"Whoa. That's insane. But Jacob, hun, settle down. There's no vamps near, so there's no need to get all riled up." I murmured.

"Right, well, let's get you back inside, yes? Judging by your goose bumps, I'm sure you're probably freezing your human ass off right now." Jacob smiled.

I looked down at my arms, and true to his words, they were covered in goose bumps. Huh. I didn't even realize I was cold.

"Sure, Jakey." I smiled. "Let's get the hell home."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm. If you guys have suggestions as to what should happen next, don't hesitate to leave it in a review or even PM me with the idea.(:**

**Reviews are better than a hot and sweaty Jacob. :DDD**

**Playlist: The Ready Set, Breathe Electric, Hot Chelle Rae, Stephen Jerzak, Playradioplay!, Go Radio, and The Friday Night Boys.**


	3. I Need A Way Out

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does.****

**A/N: I'm sorry in advance for how short this chapter is. I'm also sorry for how long it took me to update.**

* * *

**Chapter 3... I Need A Way Out.**

**SethPOV.**

Well fuck me in the ass with a rake by a man named Jim.

This didn't happen. This isn't _happening_. I did not imprint on goddamn Bella Swan. Jake's little crush Bella Swan. The obviously fucked up Bella Swan. Nope, not me. I didn't.

This wasn't supposed to happen until many years down the road. Like, oh, maybe when I finish fucking _high school_. Or maybe, after a good ten months when I turn _seventeen_. God damn it all. I didn't want this. I didn't want _her_. I wanted a beautiful _native _girl from the _reservation_. A girl who could cook a gourmet meal fit for an army, a girl who was innocent but not too much so. A girl whose eyes light up a room, her smile light up the world. I didn't want some pale faced _nutcase _whose parents only brought her here because young marriages were frowned upon. I didn't want _daddy's little girl_. Nor did I want some girl _that I didn't know _trampling into my life without warning.

I wanted my dream girl. Not her. Sure, Bella Swan may be beautiful, but she was not the girl that I wanted. And now I was stuck to her like glue because of some fucking curse. Fucking imprint.

So here I was sitting on the floor across from Bella in Sam's living room just staring at her. Thinking of how bad I needed a way out of this imprint, this curse. But at the same time, part of my mind was drifting towards all the dirty things I wanted to do to her.

God, what was happening with me? I need to fight this. I can't let her get to me, get to my heart. I don't know her, I can't trust her. Why would I imprint on someone like that?

So while Sam was busy explaining all the werewolf shit, minus anything to do with imprinting as he didn't know I imprinted on her, I was busy watching Bella's reaction_. Is she going to scream? Is she going to run? Is she going to call us sick, werewolf, freaks? How is she going to take this?_ I didn't know, but I sure as hell wanted to.

And then she went and got this look on her face, this look that she held carefully guarded, but I could see though it. She was scared. But why? What part of what Sam was saying was she scared of? The whole thing or something in particular?

"Someone wanna go check on her?" Sam asked quietly when Bella's absence had reached the five minute point.

"I will." I volunteered automatically, causing a snapping of heads in my direction and numerous shocked expressions. "What? You all think I'm that heartless? That I won't go check on the nutcase? Wow, you all have low expectations of me."

I shook my head in mock disappointment as I got up and made my way out of the room as fast as possible.

"What crawled up his vagina and died?" Paul muttered. "Seriously. We look at him strangely, and he has this huge defense system? Twenty bucks says he's hiding something."

I heard a shark smack and a rather loud "Shut the hell up, Paul." Before letting a smirk pull at the corners of my lips.

Shaking my head once more, I followed the simple hallways through Sam's house towards the kitchen where Bella, without a doubt, was hiding from us.

I peeked my head around the corner to see Bella's shaky hands pouring herself a glass of water; tears falling slightly from her eyes.

My heart melted. I could feel it pouring out over my organs, setting my body ablaze in a fire that burned with anger towards anything that made my imprint upset.

I snapped.

"Bella." I breathed her name; I couldn't help it. I loved how her name sounded between my lips.

God, what the fuck was wrong with me?

She turned towards me in a quick movement; almost falling over as her balance tripped over itself. Her eyes spun wildly around for something to find purchase on, and after finally landing on my for a mere moment, they rolled back inside her head. Her legs gave out from under her.

I was over there within the same second, catching her, caging her inside my warmth, as if I were protecting her like my instincts were screaming at me to do.

"Bella." I breathed again, steadying her as I lifted her bridal style into me.

I couldn't help myself, my mind wandered to how good she felt in my arms. I couldn't help my mind as it marveled over how the electric I felt when I touched her was so strong. It made me want her so much more. But I couldn't. I needed to get away from her. I needed this imprint to be broken.

Without putting much thought into it, I ran into the living room with her; her body still gracing my arms with her presence.

"We've got a fainter!" I shouted.

Jacob Black, my competition, was up within the second of my words, screaming for me to give her to him, that he'd help her.

I shook my head, defiant to his words. She was mine. Why should I hand her over to an unworthy wolf?

"Seth. Give her to me." Jacob spit through his teeth.

"Why?" I asked suddenly, not caring what my pack mates were thinking of me at the moment.

"Because. She's mine." Jacob growled out.

I smirked. "Really, Jakey? Did you imprint on her?" Jacob physically flinched at my words, causing my smirk to widen. "Didn't think so."

"Give him the damn girl, Seth. I need to talk to you anyway." Sam ordered out of frustration with me.

My teeth gritted as I handed my Bella over to a smug looking Jacob.

Jake took Bella into his arms and disappeared out the door within the next minute.

"What the hell Seth!" my sister, Leah, was screaming as soon as Jake was far out the door.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Seth. Act like that again, and I _will _put you in your place." Sam growled out through his teeth.

"Whatever." I waved off his threat as I walked out the door, appalled by what I had just done.

What caused me to act like that? Was it Bella; the imprint? Most likely. I didn't want her. So way was I acting like that? Why was I _thinking _she was mine when Jake just wanted to help her? Why was I considering him my _competition_? As far as I was concerned, he could have her. I didn't want her, honestly, I didn't. At least, that was what I was trying to tell myself. Because I didn't. I didn't want her. Did I?

_What was wrong with me? _I thought as I walked into my house and climbed the old wooden stairs to my room.

Fucking imprint is playing with my fucking mind. It's making me think all this bullshit that isn't true; it's twisting my wants. It's creating illusions in my thoughts. It's trying to change me. And I don't like it.

I need a way out of this, and fast. Before I fall farther into it.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know that it has been an obnoxiously long time since I last updated, and I do apologize for that. I just wasn't feeling like addin more to this. Honestly, my soul focus right now is my original story _Tunnels_, which is posted on fanfiction. Go look at it, please?(:**

**Playlist: Asking Alexandria, Disco Curtis, Hawthorne Heights, Paramore, Outline in Color, All Time Low, A Rocket To The Moon, The Monster Goes Rawr, Hot Chelle Rae, & Cash Cash.**

**Reviews are better than a protective, shirtless Seth holding you close to him. :DDDD**


	4. Mine

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.***

**A/N: I changed my pen name again; I used to be xxtaylorlovesyouuxx, but now I'm ahoytaylor.**

* * *

**Chapter 4… Mine.**

**Seth POV**

I couldn't sit in my room. I couldn't just lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling. Whether it was because I needed to take my anger out on something or because I couldn't bring myself to look up at the half naked poster of Megan Fox plastered on my ceiling, I couldn't say. I just knew that I couldn't sit behind four walls when I had some psychotic urge to kill Jacob for taking my stupid, fucking imprint where I couldn't see.

I was going to kill that boy some day, plain and simple. Nothing could compare to the hatred and _jealously _I felt at that moment. Nothing could calm me down; I was too far gone for that. Even running patrol alone wasn't enough to clear my thoughts.

When I finally managed to clear my head, I found myself staring at Bella's window like a creeper in the night. _That's what I am,_ I thought bitterly. _Just another stalker to her ever-growing list._ My mind briefly flashing to Jacob was enough to make me growl louder and more defensively than I had ever in my entire life.

I mentally punched myself when I saw Bella run to her window, obviously concerned with what was going on in the woods behind her house. I took that as my cue to slink backwards into the woods behind some bushes in effort not to be seen. If she saw me, she might tell Jacob. And there was no doubt that Jacob would come knocking on my door demanding to know just what the hell I was doing stalking _his _girl.

I growled again, unintentionally. Jesus, what was it with me today? Was I _trying _to get caught?

Bella was back at her window in a flash, and I mentally kicked my ass. She was going to hear me. Or, worse, she would come outside to investigate; that girl had not an ounce of fear, a single gram of self-preservation in her.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice called down from her window.

Jeebus Chrispies, _sweet voice_? Was I turning into a chick?

"Hello? Jacob? Is that you?" Bella called down once more, and I couldn't help the whimper I let out; she thought I was Jacob, she _wanted _Jacob. Not me.

"Goodness, Jake. You scared me with all that growling. Please don't tell me you were fighting?" she paused, "You know what? This is getting stupid; I'm coming down."

I could just about kill myself. If there was an award for most stupid move an unwillingly imprinted werewolf could've ever done, I would've gotten the gold. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

I heard her descending footsteps, and I couldn't help how my heartbeat grew tenfold. Fucking imprint; I didn't want Bella, yet it was telling my body that I did.

When the backdoor opened, I just about shat myself_. _

_Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run the fuck away, Seth. Why aren't you running away? Move, feet! Goddamn!_ It wasn't even my conscience provoking my thoughts; they were all instinct. Yet, my feet would not listen to the demands. The wolf inside me was telling me to move my ass or I'll be seen and then brutally slaughtered, but the imprint was planting me still; keeping me cemented to the earth.

God fucking damn it.

"Jake?" Bella's voice floated into my ears and made me whimper.

_Way to let her know where you are, pup_. I screamed at myself.

Bella giggled and I twitched. Like, legit twitched. My paws were trying to propel myself forward, but my body was not responding. I was stuck, stranded, left for the dead by my own subconscious.

Her uneven, klutzy footwork was becoming louder, her heartbeat was a blaring radio telling me which way I needed to be; go forward meant go back, get away from her.

"Jacob Black!" She giggled; this was a game to her. Walk into the woods alone, ten points; find the vicious, horse-sized wolf, one hundred points.

I let loose a growl, a warning; don't come any closer, little girl. But, the thing with Bella was that _yes_ meant _no_ and _no_ meant _yes_. Her body language was all screwed up; her common sense was never there. So, of course she came closer, giggling as she went.

I growled louder, more vicious this time, and she finally seemed to get the hint. She stopped in her tracks and her carefree smile faded from her lips, a confused frown and a bend in her brow taking its place.

"Jake…?" Her voice wavered. Good.

I mentally smirked. She was afraid of me. Good. That's how I wanted it.

Bella backed up, out of the woods, as if she just realized she wasn't safe. Like she just realized I was big enough and strong enough to tear her little heart right out of her fucking chest.

God, what I would give to kill her; to not have to deal with the imprint bullshit she caused me. But I knew that killing her would, in turn, kill me, and I really didn't fancy giving up my current life. Being a werewolf had its perks; being attractive and having a killer eight back were just a bonus to the super fucking senses. And, honestly, I'll be damned if I stopped getting laid every fucking night.

"Jake." She whispered one last time, effectively taking me out of my fantasies of ripping her apart.

I growled again; my name was not Jacob, damn it.

She let out a squeal and took several steps back, even more frightened than before.

I slinked forwards, out of the woods-and completely against my will, I might add-and towards Bella. My teeth bared, my shoulders hunched, my hackles rose, ready to attack. An even more vicious growl left me.

The smell of her arousal filled my nostrils, and I'll be damned if I wasn't more turned on than I had ever been in my entire life, but also more confused than ever.

The fuck?

She didn't even know which wolf I was, and she was turned on. Goddamn it all.

I phased on the spot, not even bothering to put my shorts back on, and took the two steps I needed to in order to get to Bella.

I paused in front of her to glare into her soft, chocolate eyes for a moment.

The point five seconds for her to register that I was not, in fact, Jacob, and rather, Seth, was far too much. As soon as the shocked gasp fell from her, my lips were on hers; I couldn't hold it anymore.

She thought I was Jacob; _well, honey, could Jacob kiss you like this? _I thought smugly, knowing that Jacob could never have this.

What surprised me the most out of this ordeal was the fact that _she kissed me back_. Rather forcefully, I might add. I smiled smugly against her lips and was rewarded with her hands snaking their way up my arms and into my hair, pulling the strands at the roots.

Without much thinking, I licked her bottom lip, actually asking for permission to gain access into her hot mouth. And when she complied and opened her mouth, I found myself pushing her backwards into the side of her house as my tongue thrust into her mouth, tangoing with hers.

When Bella's back hit the siding, she moaned out, tugging my hair harder, pushing herself closer. I took that as in invitation to let my hands wander. One was trust in her hair, and the other, gripping her tight ass, just trying to hold on.

Her own hands began to wander from my hair, and down south to brush over my abs. Lord, have mercy, the little minx was only touching my abs, yet, I had never been harder in my entire life.

I grinded against her, earning a fresh breath of her arousal and another loud moan.

When my hands found themselves traveling up her shirt, she stopped, catching her breath and putting her hands on my chest; trying to push me away from her.

The wolf in me was only pissed off by this gesture. I was so close to what I wanted, but she was _pushing me away._ Oh, hell no.

I glared into her eyes; what was she trying to pull here?

Tears were brimming in hers, and I swear to god, I had never felt like such an ass in my entire life. What had I done? Did I hurt her? Was she injured? I swear, I would chop my own dick off if I injured her in any way.

She shook her head at me and looked down, trying harder to push me away.

I growled and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at me.

"No." I growled. "Look at me, goddamn it."

She complied with a scowl on her face, not offering any words as to what the hell was going on with her.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" I spat, mostly to myself, completely disgusted with what I had just done; I had let both the wolf and imprint take over, I had let them show her I was dominant in whatever just happened.

Hurt flashed through her eyes, but they quickly hardened over as her expression shifted to complete anger.

"I should ask you the same thing. Who the fuck comes out of the woods and _throws himself_ at an innocent girl? What the fuck, Seth?" She shrieked.

I grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, "I don't recall any complaints from you." I smirked, "In fact, all I remember hearing from you were _moans_. Don't try to tell me you didn't-you don't want me. Babe, I can _smell you_."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I am not a piece of meat for you to just come and take." She spat.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Baby, if you only _knew_."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded to know.

Jesus, she looked hot. All pissed off and whatnot.

I couldn't help it, I kissed her again.

And, of course, as I expected, she melted into me and complied.

I forcefully shoved my tongue into her mouth, and the loud moan she let out betrayed her as I grabbed her ass and grinded into her. Her back hitting the siding again and the moan she gave off from the contact was almost enough to take me over the edge.

My mouth traveled down her neck, and I glanced up to her; her eyes were back in her head as I planted hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck. I smirked.

I was back on her lips in an instant, my hands keeping her hips in place as I grinded against her. And when she tried to move her hands down to my abs, I growled against her lips and took her hands in my one hand and held them above her head.

"No." I growled against her lips.

Eventually, I let her go; my thoughts coming back to me, telling me what I was doing. I took a step back from her in effort not to touch her.

I smirked when I took in her profile.

Bella's long, mahogany hair was ruffled and messed up beyond belief. Her pink, full lips were swollen from kissing, and her cheeks were flushed with a red that made me even harder than before. Her breathing was rough and heavy, and her black t-shirt was wrinkled and pulled up over her hips, showing off a belly button that I just wanted to lick. And her legs, god, her legs; not only were the shorts she was wearing dangerously sinful, but the way her legs were spread apart just so slightly almost had me undone; she hadn't moved an inch from when I pulled back.

"Why?" She whispered; her eyes ten years away.

I took a few steps closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Because you're mine."

* * *

**A/N: I realize it's been a long time, and for that, I am sorry. I just haven't been in the mood to write fanfiction, but I hope this is good enough.**

_Playlist: _A Day To Remember, I Set My Friends On Fire, Asking Alexandria, Stephen Jerzak, The Ready Set, Forever The Sickest Kids, Fall Out Boy, LIGHTS, Panic! At The Disco, The Click Five, Relient K, Doves, Disco Curtis, All Time Low, Cobra Starship, Metro Station, Regina Spektor, OK GO, The Rocket Summer, & Hey Monday.


End file.
